freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160528164422
@anon: *Sigh* This is becoming repetitive. 'Mostly' isn't useful or relevant here. It is a simple matter, an easy question, when Elizabeth and Arnett think and express that they are 'obedient servants to their master' and that they wish to 'offer up everything they have to Kazuya' is that their own, voluntarily expressed, sentiments? Or are those sentiments artificially compelled? It does not matter whether the 'cause' of it is the Stigma, the Stigma are comparable to implanted organs or devices, what matters is whether the sentiments and feelings are voluntarily expressed. As I said before; if my partner were to leave me for an alien it would not change the degree of emotional pain simply because it is an alien. What matters is whether or not the sentiments expressed are voluntary or not. @Godric: I honestly don't know what to do. I refuse to insult him reciprocally but that doesn't stop his consistent abuse and foul language directed towards me. I'll try my best but, to be honest, it does become hurtful over time to be consistently subjected to that kind of language. To be honest, Godric, in the modern day employees of Royalty tend to use terms; highness, majesty, eminence and sir. Master and Mistress simply aren't used very often anymore and, when used, its normally because of the fact that the station historically was associated with servitude, such as in the case of royalty, and the term is continued to be used out of tradition. For example I highly doubt an employee of Bill Gates calls him 'master'. But, honestly, my problem still persists because my primary question still remains unanswered. I take it then that you, based on what you've said, clearly assume that all Pandora actually would leave their Limiters for Kazuya if he so wished it, they simply don't because Kazuya permits them to have other relationships? Also, going by your comment, so you do believe then that Arnett and Elizabeth both wish to, as you said, 'be boned or bone' Kazuya? As for your question though, the answer I think is quite clearly no. We see what Elizabeth and Arnett are experiencing at the same time as we what Morrison and André are experiencing and their is a clear divergence. Whilst Arnett and Elizabeth express a desire to be 'obedient servants' to Kazuya and to 'offer up everything they have' to Kazuya, Morrison and André instead simply stand around looking terrified and calling out to their former Pandora partners futilely, since they are simply ignored. I think from the manga we can quite clearly then confirm that the Limiters feel absolutely nothing from the process, with the possible exception of terror since that is the only emotional reaction they have expressed so far in conjunction to it. Its small but I can't really express how sad it is that the final line of dialogue Morrison will probably ever have is looking panic-stricken and calling out to Arnett whilst she ignores him and contemplates her desire to 'offer up everything she has' to Kazuya. Its small but very depressing. EDIT: Apologies I posted before seeing your above post. I know its petty of me, honestly, but *sigh* why must everything increase the amount of relationships for Kazuya? What is so wrong with two people, other than Kazuya, mutually and exclusively loving each other and being most happy together with each other? Also, don't forget, all the Valkyrie panic over the sudden change in behaviour of the Pandora when they fall under Kazuya's control. Clearly, in the chapter, everyone watching, even those who can't feel what Kazuya is doing, consider the Pandora to be behaving odd. André and Morrison's fear is also probably motivated by the fact that they see, for example, Elizabeth double over and clutch her sides before screaming. I also assume that André and Morrison are probably accustomed to, in a combat situation, their Pandora coordinating and communicating with them, so when the two suddenly start to completely ignore them it probably concerned them greatly. I'm rather confident, if it effected the Limiters, the author would have shown it, since he did go out of his way to show us how scared and sad the Limiters were. Additionally Gengo's never mentioned the Limiters being affected by the Stigmatic Body.